


Re-Singing

by Elleth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Post-Darkening of Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: After the Darkening of Valinor, Findis and Elemmírë set out to do their part in the restoration of Valinor. Triple-drabble.





	Re-Singing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



Elemmírë knelt in the fragrant earth and cupped her hands around the seedling. 

"In Cuiviénen, fruit ripened sweet and round under songs and starlight, and melodies rose grain that swayed like water in the ancient fields," she hummed. The words carried an ancient rhythm whose name Findis, watching, could not recall, but they were rich with the power of the origin of things: Elemmírë had been singing of the gathering of grass seeds and bitter wild fruit since they had entered the field, how they had swelled and sweetened. 

Leaves curled between her fingers. The tree listened, and rose lightward. 

*

Findis took notes of Elemmírë's singing. The songs would go far and wide in Aman now that the new lights hung in heaven, with power-singers to ensure that fields were replenished from such seeds that had not withered in the lightless cold of the Darkening, that harvest came, and that starvation would not ravage the land. Elemmírë swayed on her feet, seizing her lover's arm for balance: Singing was hungry work. 

Findis sat in the new grass, cradling Elemmírë, and hummed a lovesong. She had no talent for songs of power, but with Elemmírë with her there was no need. 

*

The homeward road onto Taniquetil and to Elemmírë's conservatory did not beckon until many days later. By that time, through the blue haze of the rising sun, they looked out from the lower reaches of the mountain, and instead of a land in darkness saw ripples of green and veins of verdure spreading outside from Tirion, the heart of the new life, and from everywhere they could hear singing: Songs of origin and healing. 

Findis feet grew lighter, but she did not look at the landscape below. Her heart beat in answer looking at Elemmírë's smiling face, hearing her song.


End file.
